Whatever the cutie wants, the cutie gets
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: On the night after finishing a job, Laxus was given some water at a bar that turned him back into a teen. He'd always harboured feelings for the water mage so what happens when they're now the same age? This is the weirdest and dumbest summary ever, sowwiie! And HAPPY FANFICTION BIRTHDAY TO ME! I AM 2 YEARS OLD (on the website, duh :D)


Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

Can you believe that I almost forgot that today was a very important day for me? Nope, it's not my birthday, bigger! IT'S MY FANFICTION BIRTHDAY! Yep I am now officially two years old on Fanfiction and I've said that I will always celebrate with a one-shot! Can you believe that I almost forgot something so huge?

Anyway, last year I produced my first ever DBZ (Dragon Ball Z) Fanfic and now this year I have produced a Fairy Tail fanfic. Not JUST any Fairy Tail fanfic. NOO, this is a CRACK PAIRING! (I dabble in crack hehehehe. NO NOT THE DRUGS!)

If this seems rushed, it's because I wrote it out ALL today, proof-read it yesterday and published it on April fools day (hehehe no I didn't) Nah, but seriously, I did all those things TODAY because I wanted to share it with you guys!

I'll be really surprised if I have anyone reading this ahahaha it's so CRACK! Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes and I'm DEFINITELY DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!

ENJOY!

* * *

**Whatever the cutie wants, the cutie gets**

Laxus had a little problem. Well it's more than a little problem because it's a BIG problem when he doesn't exactly know _how _to solve it. _"Maybe gramps would know what to do about this." _The blond lightning dragon slayer made his way up to his grandpa's office, but also made sure that his jacket was covering him like a clock so that no one would notice that it was him.

He didn't even knock on the door but instead he just barged in because he was pissed and at the same time weirded out. "Gramps, fucking help me!" The old man raised his head wearily but also suspiciously when he heard his Grandson's voice. When Laxus threw his back the hood on his coat, Makarov's soul almost left his body.

"Laxus w-w-what HAPPENED?!" Makarov ran up to Laxus and started looking at him from every angle as though he had hurt himself. "Laxus, you're a _teen _again!" Laxus gave him a 'duh' look as he was now at the stage in life where he always gave attitude even though he had learnt to keep a calm expression.

"That's why I need your help gramps! I don't know what caused this!" He didn't want to go through this stage in his life again, he just wanted his old body back! _"Though the girls around here are pretty hot and now that I'm the same age as them...Hehehe." _Makarov saw Laxus' expression and face palmed before reaching his hand up to smack his head. "Hey!"

"No thoughts on those girls! We'll find a way to get you back to normal, but for now, just go away. Dealing with the teenage you was enough all those years ago and now I have to go through it again." The old man turned his back to walk back to his desk and Laxus mimicked him. "I suggest you stop that." Laxus mumbled short words under his breath before walking back down to the hall.

He had left his coat back in the old man's office so therefore the whole guild could see his face. Most people gasped when they saw the young Laxus and wondered what had happened to the man. Natsu seemed to notice him too and burst out laughing at him along with Gray and Gajeel.

"HAHAHA, YOU'RE OUR AGE NOW!" That seemed to register in both the fire and iron dragon slayers minds as Gajeel came running over too. "Let's have a fight to see who the strongest dragon slayer here is." Laxus growled at them while thinking that was a great idea. He wanted to know if all of his power was still there.

"I'll cream you both." That triggered up an argument between the three of them until Erza smacked the three of them on the head. "What's wrong with you red headed demon?!" Erza's brown eyes flashed at Laxus and Gajeel and Natsu whispered to each other before they tip toed away.

"Just know this Laxus, we're on par with each other right now." Laxus was really angry with them now. Just because he was now the same age as them, they didn't have any right in thinking they were stronger than him! He rolled his eyes at her trying his best to have self control before he walked to a lonely table in the guild and gave off the 'don't come near me' aura. Gladly, no one did.

That was when he noticed that a certain water mage was standing behind a pillar just a little bit to his right. He raised an eyebrow at her before walking over to her. He stood behind her and it seemed like she hadn't even realised that he was standing right there. She wasn't staring at Gray like she always did, but it seemed like she was hiding from someone. A smirk crawled up on his face.4

He brought his hands to the side of her body and they both hovered over her form. He then tickled her waist and it was as though someone had thrown cold ice down her back because she jumped so high into the air and was laughing at the same time. "Who's tickling me?!" Laxus had to hold back his laugh when the water mage had done that and when Juvia finally turned around to see who had done that, she noticed a really good looking blonde standing over her.

She blushed and looked down to the floor. _"What am I thinking?! Like a good looking person would even look at me." _She then looked back up at the teen and studied his face. She gasped. "Laxus-san?" She blushed when she realised it was him. He grinned at her and Juvia found herself staring at him.

"The one and only." He bent down to her height which he noticed there wasn't much difference anymore. His nose was at least 2 inches away from hers and Juvia found herself unable to breath from the close proximity. _"He is even better looking up close. Oh my gosh, he better not find out I have a crush on him or something! That's like weird crushing on an older guy! Well he's not old now..."_

"Heeeey, you're kinda cute up close. I wonder why Gray doesn't make a move on ya." Juvia was trying to keep herself from fainting and Laxus could see that before he finally moved away slowly and held her up by her waist. She finally blushed from the contact. "Eh, what are you doing?" His touch really was electrifying and she actually...liked it?

"_Wait, what am I saying?! Ugh this is Laxus you idiot, the guy who is like 7 years older than you really! But he is cute...GAH!" _Juvia finally put her hands on top of Laxus' and tried to pry his hands off of her waist. "You can let go of me now." She ignored another electricity rush that ran right through her and Laxus finally let go. She sighed in relief. She looked away from him, expecting for him to move on but he didn't. He just stood there staring at her. "Why don't you take a picture, it will last longer."

Laxus laughed at that. "Well actually, I would, but the thing is, that would be kinda pervy if I took a picture of you and stared at it all day. I would rather stare at the real thing." Juvia's face lit up with a little bit of pink on her face. _"Wow, what a smooth talker."_

"Don't you think that's a little rude? Staring at someone all day?" He made a face at her and although it took her some time to realise why he was looking at her like that, she finally got it and she blushed heavily. "Oh..." Laxus laughed before sitting down at his table again. Well Laxus had got it all wrong because she no longer stalked or stared at Gray. She was long over him but her crush on the mage in front of her was blooming even more. "Aren't you going to stare at your darling stripper now?"

"Well, I uh didn't want Laxus-san to ah, stare at me so, erm, maybe Gray-sama, haha, doesn't like it when I uh, stare at...him?" She didn't exactly know how to tell him that she was already over him. Laxus had an amused look in his eyes the whole time and it was making Juvia lose concentration to when she was talking. "And you've just figured this out now?" The blue haired mage looked down at the table. It was as though Laxus didn't know he was being mean, but he had humour in his voice.

"Anyway, why do you look like that?" Laxus then looked unhappy as Juvia had switched it to a subject that he didn't want to discuss that. "I have no idea. I went to sleep looking normal, then woke up like a teen." Juvia looked thoughtful about it. She was trying to remember who that had happened to.

"What did you drink last night?" Laxus shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno, a drink? I just went to some bar after my mission in Misty town and I was served some really sweet water. Well after about ten minutes it had a bad aftertaste though." While he was still disgusted with the aftertaste, Juvia already had the answer.

"I remember Misty town! Back when I was in...Phantom...I had a job in Misty town, something to do with the water. Some old woman was dying and she wanted to see her granddaughter get married so she made me get her some youth water from misty town. From what I hear, everyone in Misty town is usually a water mage. I read somewhere last week that youth water is illegal anyway."

Laxus clapped his hands and stood up which made Juvia jump in her seat. "It's settled then, we're going on a job together to turn me back to normal and get rid of that fucking youth water." Just as Juvia was about to decline his offer, Laxus walked over to her and slung her over his shoulder.

"Hey, HEY PUT ME DOWN!" Laxus laughed as he made his way through the guild. Juvia groaned in embarrassment as they walked up to Makarov's office. "I don't feel like putting you down because we're going on this mission together. Hey, I can feel your huge boobs on my back!" Juvia turned red while steam came out of her ears. The whole guild now had their eyes on the both of them.

"Then why don't you put me down and you won't have to feel them on your back!" Laxus kept on marching on with the water mage dangling over his shoulders. "Now why would I want to do that when I like them on my back?" Juvia groaned to herself. Laxus was such a pervert! An open one at that!

"Laxus she told you to put her down!" Erza was walking up to them. Laxus laughed even harder as he kept on walking away from them "Not a chance! Well anyway, I'll see you guys later, we have an important job to do!" Erza stopped when she heard that and even turned a bright shade of red to match her hair. "YOU WILL NOT BE HAVING SEX TOGETHER!" The whole guild had their jaws drop to the floor and Juvia felt like crying in despair while Laxus was laughing in joy.

"You're such an idiot Erza, we're actually going on a job, but remember I always do the opposite to what you tell me, so it's good to know that I can!" The lightning slayer turned around to look at the whole guild while Juvia's butt was next to his head on show. Some guys started coughing and tried to look away the sight, but it was hard for them. "BYE!" He slammed the door to Makarov's office.

The old guild master sighed and then looked up to see Juvia sobbing quietly to herself and Laxus was smiling like he had just won something. "Laxus, what have you done?" The teen looked confused before he rolled his eyes at Juvia and turned back.

"I did nothing but appreciate her beauty, something Gray obviously isn't doing." Juvia gasped at how kind his words sounded, but Laxus just carried on. "Juvia has figured out why I'm like this, so we're going on a job together to change me back to normal." He motioned for Juvia to tell her part of it and she came forward.

"In Misty town, there a whole load of water mages there and they all drink youth water to keep themselves young. It's illegal, but I also need some of the water to reverse the spell on Laxus." Laxus mock pouted.

"What happened to the -san at the end of my name?" Juvia crossed her arms over her chest. "You don't deserve it anymore. So master, can we go?" The old man nodded. "I'll have to alert the magic council about illegal use of youth water in Misty town then. You can both go. And Laxus, behave yourself."

The blonde grinned before grabbing Juvia around her waist. "Don't worry, Juvia will make me behave, right cutie?" She blushed at him and tried to move out of his grasp but he held on even when they were leaving the office. Makarov could still hear them talking.

"Laxus let go of me!"

"Not until you add a -san back at the end of my name. It sounded cute."

"I told you that you don't deserve it!"

"Fine then, I'll just call you Juvia_-chan _then."

"You don't have the right to call me Juvia-chan. Hey, don't touch me there!"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist it, _Juvia-chan._"

Makarov chuckled when the voices faded away. _"Reminds me of when I was young and met my wife...Laxus and Juvia huh?"_

* * *

The duo got off at the train station that was in Misty town. Laxus was feeling a little dizzy and Juvia raised an eyebrow at him. "Aren't you supposed to be a little bit sick?" Laxus shook his head and instantly regretted it. "Nah, I'm a second generation dragon slayer so I only get dizzy, not throw up like a loser like Gajeel and Natsu." The blonde laughed out loud and Juvia rolled her eyes before leaving the station.

"Aww why you being mean to me?" Juvia tried her best to ignore him. _"Don't worry, you'll be fine, he'll leave you alone as soon as he sees a really hot girl or something. Who am I kidding, I'll get jealous if that happens!" _Juvia was trying her best to reassure herself, but even now, she was no longer so sure. Laxus had touched her more times than Bora ever had and more than Gray ever would have. _"Not that it's okay that he's touching me!"_

"So what bar did you go to then?" Laxus blinked before pointing in the direction that he had been in the day before. "Somewhere over there I guess. Aren't we going to find the actual place where they get it though?" Juvia nodded before walking in the direction before Laxus even had time to catch up. "Yeah but as soon as I get the water, I will be able to trace it to where it came from."

Laxus shrugged before something caught his eyes and he just kept on watching it. "Nice view from here Juvia, I really appreciate it." She looked back to see what he was talking about and when she noticed him staring at her backside her face went aflame. "Would you stop staring at me?!" She stopped walking before started walking in step with him but still far enough so he doesn't wrap his arm around her waist.

"Whatever the cutie wants, the cutie gets." He winked at her before he finally pulled ahead and walked into the bar first. His words made Juvia pause. She liked this Laxus somehow and she smiled when she went after him. _"If only I was a teen when he was a teen, this might have actually worked out fine."_

* * *

As soon as Laxus and Juvia entered the bar, there were so many young looking people in there. "Wow, you must have felt really old walking in here yesterday huh?" Laxus gave her a sarcastic smile before walking away from her and over to the counter. Juvia couldn't help but giggle at his childishness. "Anyway, we have to find a way to get the water off of them somehow, they don't just give it out randomly."

Laxus then grinned before he turned to her. "I have a way. Hey there Miss, can I get some..." He leaned in dangerously close to a flirty looking woman that she started fanning herself as though Laxus was too hot for her. "Get you some what handsome?" Juvia rolled her eyes in disgust as she watched the two of them flirting with each other.

"I need some of that youth water, think you can get it for me?" Laxus ran his hand up and down her arms and the woman laughed a little before shaking her head. "I myself can't get it for you, but my dad will get it because he has the key. Just as long as you have a good reason. DAD!" A young man who was still old enough to be her father came out.

"I'm here. Kathy, go and serve up that Bachelors party over there and be careful." She smiled and kissed her father's cheeks. "Yes dad!" The man then looked at Juvia and Laxus. "You both want some youth water then?" They both nodded at him and he scanned them. "What for?" Laxus didn't even skip a beat.

"My Gramps is an old man and he wants to live long enough to see a great grandchild outta me to know that I didn't fuck up so bad in my life. This cutie here." He pulled Juvia into him and whispered into her ear. His breath tickled her ear that it made her blush. She was about to push him away when he said, "Play along." She paused her movements and smiled at the man through her blush.

"Is going to be my wife in the next month. Think you can get us some please?" The man nodded his head. "Of course I can! Just hold on right here!" Laxus nodded but he still held Juvia in place.

"Laxus, you can let go of me now, he's gone." His arm held onto her tighter and her blush almost caused her body to evaporate because of how hot she now felt. "What about when he comes back then? We're staying like this until we leave the bar cutie. Besides, I don't want other guys touching you now do I?" Juvia smiled before elbowing him in the gut.

"Oh, you mean the same way you're touching me? Yeah I sure don't want that." Laxus grinned at her and shrugged. "Fine then, I'll be talking to Kathy." Juvia didn't know why, but she had the sudden urge to pull Laxus' arm back and coil it back around her. She calmed herself down and before Laxus could even go, Kathy's dad came back.

"Here you guys go! Fresh cup of youth water. Good luck!" Juvia thanked him and felt happy that he came back at the right moment. _"Why do I care anyway, it's not like he's even mine anyway. But it's his fault for flirting with me when I already have a crush on him! UGH!" _She felt angry with herself and almost stormed out of the bar with Laxus behind her.

"Hey, what's wrong cutie? You got really pissed off in there huh?" Juvia really felt like ignoring him but she didn't instead she flashed him a glare and said, "You made me angry." Before he could ask her what he did wrong, she grabbed his hand forcefully and pulled him away.

"Cutie being feisty huh? I like it." There was no use in Juvia trying to suppress every blush that rose up on her face anymore. She could feel her anger slowly seeping away from her. "No, I just need somewhere private to trace the water." Laxus laughed. "You had me at 'private.'

Juvia stopped and turned to face him while stomping her foot. "Can you just _stop _with all the innuendos already? I'm going to turn you back to normal soon enough meaning that you should stop hitting on me!" It had practically taken every bit of energy out of her to yell that out at him that her chest was rising up and down heavily.

Laxus took a step closer to her before peering into her face at the close proximity. "No." Juvia blinked at him and he elaborated. "One, I love making you nervous with all the innuendos and two, I just want to appreciate you on your beauty and your strength because I think it's high time someone else did, don't you? I'm going to make sure I keep on acting like this till I'm turned back."

Juvia's mouth was hanging open before she turned around and walked on. She quickly wiped a tear from her eye, but Laxus still smelt it. He walked behind her silence. "Thanks for saying that, and I guess you're actually an alright person." Laxus grinned before slinging his arm around her shoulder and pulling her in. For the first time ever, Juvia didn't really mind it.

"This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship!"

Juvia laughed at him before she gestured to the water and he let go of her. "Stand back please, I need full concentration and your magic definitely doesn't really mix with water." Laxus stepped back far enough and Juvia closed her eyes to concentrate on the water. The jar shattered but the water still floated about until a magic circle appeared on it and Juvia started following the direction it was giving her. "Okay, let's go."

They walked down the road and it was like there was no one around. The water led them to a little cave that was glowing blue within there. Laxus was about to go walking right in until Juvia pulled him back by his collar. "What if the stupid youth water touches you? You'll get even younger!" Laxus made an 'oooh' face before waiting for Juvia to cast a spell. "Water dome!"

The huge water dome surrounded them both as they walked into the cave. They both looked up and around the place and the water finally led them to a stream where there was a huge fountain. Juvia removed the spell and also released the water to that it floated back to the fountain. "So all we have to do it destroy that thing huh? Easy."

Just as he was about to use his dragon roar, Juvia stopped him. "Wow, are all dragon slayers like this because you all seem to rush into things fairly quickly!" He turned to the water mage looking quite annoyed that he hadn't yet fought something. "Well I want to destroy something!" Just as he was talking, a figure stood up from the fountain.

"Who says you'll be leaving? You there, that girl, you seem to be a powerful water mage." Juvia almost jumped at the voice and hid behind Laxus who turned around to stare at the figure. "Well I say that we'll both be leaving and you can't do anything about that." The figure then turned into a woman and she just laughed.

"Oh that's a good one. It's a good thing you're hot." Juvia glared at the water woman from behind Laxus and she seemed to notice. "Don't get jealous of me because I have good taste in guy. But now that I have an extremely strong water mage, I can finally escape here." Laxus raised an eyebrow.

"But this whole town is running with water mages, why don't you pick one of them?" The water woman groaned as she made her way towards them. "Oh please, they're wannabe water mages that got their powers just by drinking my water. They're not real mages. As for needing the water mage, that's easy. I've been stuck here for a century and I'm bored. I want my life back from that bitch who also changed places with me 100 years ago. It's someone else's turn now."

She lunged at them but was stopped as soon as Laxus punched her back down with Lightning erupting from his body. He looked intimidating as he stared down at the woman. "No one is using Juvia, you got that?" The woman stood up and brushed herself off.

"Ahh, a lightning mage huh? This is going to be harder than I thought. Oh well." The water around the whole place started bubbling up and she aimed it towards Laxus and Juvia gasped before shielding him away. "Okay, I'll fight you, just leave Laxus out of this!" The water woman smirked as she nodded.

"Wait, what?! I want to fight too, there's no way you're doing this by yourself." Juvia shook her head at Laxus and smiled at him. "Nah, but I want to fight. It's been awhile since I was last ever serious." Laxus stared at her before sighing. "FINE!"

He marched over behind her and Juvia stood in stance. "Fine, let's get this over and done with, I have a date later on." The water woman laughed at Juvia. "You really think you can beat me? Yeah right, I'm the water goddess." She dashed forward and punched Juvia, but Juvia twisted her arm away before punching her with a water punch.

The impact actually hurt the woman and she gritted her teeth in anger. She too was a water mage, how did that hurt? "Why you!" She made the water on the floor geyser up toward Juvia and it made her go flying into the air. Juvia smark before turning into sierra and mixed herself into the water and then reaching out within it and reached out to grab the woman. "What the hell?!"

Her other fist came out but she solidified it and punched her again. The water woman flew backward and before she could actually find any time to regain her breath, Juvia attacked her again. "Wings of love!" She heard Laxus laugh slightly when she pulled that attack on the water woman. _"Stupid Laxus, it's a strong attack!"_

"Laxus can you now make yourself useful and just destroy the fountain?" Laxus bowed down to her. "Whatever the cutie wants, the cutie gets." He was over there in a flash and just as he was about to destroy the fountain, the water woman screamed.

"No you can't! If you destroy that fountain do you know what would going to happen? Every single water mage will lose their magic! This is the source of water magic and they need a guardian to stay here. I'm the guardian but I'm sick and tired of staying here that's why I need a strong water mage. "You are NOT going to ruin my chances of getting out of here!"

She seemed to explode anger as every single bit of water seemed to flow everywhere. Even Juvia felt as though her own magic was being drained. "You're going to take my place for the rest of eternity! Let the ritual start!" The water from the youth fountain poured out as it started to cover every bit of her body.

"Laxus! I can't do anything! Help me please!" Laxus swore under his breath before running forward. The water woman laughed like a maniac. "You can't save her. Her human body is now leaving as I'm regaining my human body back! She'll be 100% water and she'd be bound here for eternity or until another unfortunate water mage stumbles upon this place!"

Juvia looked up at Laxus with a panicky look. "Laxus, I think it's too late. I'm already 65% water. This spell is working faster than I thought. Haha, tell everyone at the guild that I'll miss them, just as long as someone comes to visit me every week so I don't feel lonely, I guess I'll be stuck here." She tried to smile but she couldn't.

"Hey, you have that date later on right? I'll get you outta here, believe me. Take my hand, we're going to have to do a unison raid." Juvia stared at his hand before grabbing a hold of it with a smile. They both charged up their magic power before finally charging at the water woman. Laxus used his lightning body while Juvia used sierra.

"Unison raid: Raging Storm!" The water and lightning magic circles appeared and the water woman only had time to open her mouth in surprise before the attack hit her full on. The woman dropped to the floor before she passed out. Juvia could feel body coming back together. Just as it did, the water woman's body faded away and Doranbolt came running in to see the two mages both standing there panting a little.

"Makarov told me you would be on this job! I came here to close it off." Juvia and Laxus nodded. "Okay, I just have to use a spell that turns Laxus back to normal and we have to find a new water guardian." Just as Juvia was about to scoop some water for the spell, Laxus' hand stopped her.

"Juvia, I figured that I could get used to being a teen again. It has its perks I guess." Juvia felt her heartbeat stop as Laxus tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "There's this cutie who I really like, though she's in love with Gray." Juvia felt herself tearing up from the confession. "Laxus-san, I got over Gray a long time ago and that all this time, I've like you! I just didn't want to admit it to you. But I don't understand why it's me. What about Lucy or Erza?"

Laxus laughed when he heard the two other girls names and Doranbolt came forward. "Wait, what's this about a water guardian?" Juvia turned to him almost forgetting that he was there.

"This fountain is the source of water mages power. There needs to be a guardian here to tend to the water and with the old guardian gone, all water mages won't have any magic within the next week or so. I need to be the guardian." Laxus gritted his teeth. He just confessed to a girl and she's leaving him already. Juvia turned to him.

"Laxus, I'm sorry because I know we just confessed an all but, I have to do this." He grabbed her up by her waist before practically raping her lips with his own. Doranbolt quickly turned around with a blush, not wanting to watch them make out. She had her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He bit down on Juvia's bottom lip and slid his tongue. Juvia smiled into the kiss which caused Laxus to tighten his hold on her hips.

They both pulled away and Laxus grinned. "There you go, you can now say you already kissed me and not regret not doing so." Juvia laughed and Laxus put her down. "No, now you're just going to make me miss you even more. Tell Fairy Tail that I love them." She pushed herself out of his touch and just as she walked over to the fountain, Laxus called back to her.

"Wait, so don't I get a separate 'I love you Laxus'?" Juvia laughed and even Doranbolt smiled at that. Juvia shook her head before staring at the fountain. "But you already know that I do." Laxus rubbed at his temple. Usually it would be the girl trying to get the guy to say 'I love you'. Juvia was so weird. "I love you Laxus." With that, Juvia jumped into the fountain and Laxus hated to watch her leave him.

He turned to Doranbolt before giving him an 'I don't care' look. "Let's go. Do whatever you have to do here then we can get out." They both walked out of the cave and Doranbolt used a magic bound to lock up the whole place. "First time you've ever admitted you love a girl?"

Laxus flipped him off before walking to the train station with Doranbolt laughing behind him. "I just don't know how I'm supposed to tell the guild. Hey I know, YOU can tell them instead! Problem fucking solved! Okay or not." He saw the expression that Doranbolt had given him when he said that. "Geeze, fine I'll do it."

Doranolt smiled.

* * *

Laxus stood in front of the guild looking awkward while Makarov just sighed at him. "Don't worry I'll say it." The whole guild stared up at the little man when he cleared his throat. "I'm afraid to say that today, we lost a guildmate." Everyone still and when they noticed that they were short of one blue haired mage everyone started whispering.

"Where's Juvia?" Makarov sighed deeply when Lucy asked him that. Natsu grew angry and grabbed at Laxus. "What have you done? Did you let her die on a job or something?" Gajeel had to rip Natsu off of him. "Juvia was my best friend, let me do this." Laxus glared at the both of them.

"She sacrificed herself to save her magic!" That was when everyone went silence to listen to what the blonde had to say. "The water guardian who made sure that all water mages had their magic died and within a week, Juvia would no longer be a mage! She became the water guardian herself just to that every single water mage out there would still retain their magic."

Laxus walked right of the guild and went to go for a walk. He needed to clear his head especially after the fact that he had performed a union raid and he had kissed her, he was on a new level of bonding with her.

"_Aww fuck."_

* * *

The next day in the guild, everyone was talking but you could tell that there was an odd vibe going on. They weren't as noisy as they usually were but it was still there. Lisanna and Cana had decided that they were going to visit Juvia at Misty Town even though they knew the place was boarded up. Doranbolt had allowed them to go there.

Laxus was sitting by the window with his eyes closed as he was listening to his sound pod. He sensed that someone was coming his way so he opened one of his eyes not really wanting to cared about who it was. "Gramps," was the only thing he said. The man sighed as he looked at his Grandson. "Care to explain why you're still stuck like that? Juvia now can't cast the spell because she's not here."

Laxus rolled his eyes. "I know that she's not here, I was there when she left. Well I told her that I wanted to stay like this thinking it would get her to stop her from becoming the water guardian." Makarov raised an eyebrow and Laxus sighed as he opened his other eye. "I like her and I told her I did, thinking that it would change everything. I didn't want to change back just so that I could...you know, date her."

The old man gave him an understanding look. "Well you're a teen again, you have a better level head than last time. Maybe you can find someone else?" Laxus snorted and shook his head.

"Yeah right. Maybe I could if I didn't get to know her so much when we were on team B together, maybe if we didn't unison raid together or maybe if we didn't kiss. Maybe _then_ will I find another girl." Laxus stood up before walking away and up to the bar. "Mira, gimme a sake." The satan soul mage gave him a worried look before she started to pour him some.

Just as he was about to take a sip, Cana and Lisanna came rushing in. Cana quickly grabbed the sake and drank it herself. Laxus' eye twitched. "I was gonna drink that you drunk! Get your own fucking barrel, see it's over there and leave me to drink mine!" Both the girls laughed and everyone else seemed to laugh too. Lisanna pulled him up and Cana pushed him towards the door.

"We have a surprise for you! No sake we're afraid, that wouldn't do you any good!" Lisanna was trying to be comforting while Cana was just giggling like a maniac. Laxus looked at them both before he shrugged himself off and followed them out of the door while grumbling to himself.

"I can walk myself you know." Erza and Lucy blinked at the three.

"I wonder what they're doing. Anyway Lucy, do you think you can come to the cake shop with me? I don't feel like having my slices of heaven being destroyed by those two." She pointed to the two that were now fighting each other over something. Lucy sweatdropped before nodding her head.

~x~

"So where exactly am I going?" It was like Laxus was being dragged out to nowhere against his own will by two giggling girls. _"This is every guys dream, just not mine." _He knew he was acting like a girl, thinking about kissing Juvia, thinking about her curves, thinking about holding her. _"I sound like an obsessive chick, it's fucking annoying."_

Without even realising that the two girls had stopped, he crashed into the both of them which made Cana glare at him and Lisanna almost lost her balance and was about to fall into the river. Before the other two could even do anything, Lisanna was already falling. Just as she was about to fall in, something stopped her and it was like a carpet of water brought her back to the side again.

"Lisanna, you should be more careful!" She just laughed and waved to the men that were on their boats before shouting back to them that she was alright. Cana glared at Laxus who had looked away sheepishly not wanting to admit to what he had just done. Then he finally remembered something. "Wait, who just did that?"

Lisanna and Cana laughed before running away from him. "Wait you two, what's going on?" He then heard a voice that made him stop running after them.

"Laxus-san."

He turned around slowly not even believing it for a second. When he turned around, he saw the most beautiful girl with wavy blue hair in a blue strapless dress and simple blue sandals. The girl smiled at him while a light pink blush was dusted on her face. "What, no hello?" Laxus grinned when she said that and he picked her up while gently kissing her lips as though if he kissed her any harder she would just vanish.

Juvia ran her hands through his hair and when he figured that she was in fact real, he kissed her harder which made her moan gently into his mouth. It was as though they both hadn't seen each other in eternity which is what almost happened to the both of them.

When they parted, they were both panting heavily and the blush on Juvia's face had expanded. "Juvia, you're actually here. But what about being the water guardian?" Juvia beamed at him as though words couldn't not explain how happy she was at this present moment.

"It's hard to explain, but as soon as Juvia got there, it was like she saw all of the old water guardians that had ever been there before. The first ever water guardian then granted me a wish of still being the water guardian but also having my normal life! So that's why I'm here now."

Laxus had never heard sweeter words. "I told you, whatever the cutie wants, the cutie gets." Juvia blushed and looked away from him. "Oh come on, don't tell me you're getting all shy now." Juvia smacked his arm as he kept on laughing.

"Put me down down now!"

"Hell no, I went a whole day without holding you, lemme have my fun."

"Do you have any idea how wrong that sounds? You're so dirty!"

"Well you're dirty too if you had an idea as to what I was talking about."

"S-Shut up! I can still turn you back into an adult right now!"

"Then I would have to kiss you to take your mind off of the spell!" Just as Juvia was going to reply, Laxus kissed her again and he even tugged on the front of her dress right near her cleavage. That made Juvia gasp as she grabbed his hand in order to make him stop.

"We haven't even gone on our date and you're already trying to get me to bed? Laxus, get it right." The blond laughed before he finally set her down on the ground. "Fine, fine, how does seafood sound?" Juvia looped her arm into his as they both walked.

"Sounds great to me."

"Only because you know that I'm going to be there."

"Pft yeah right, only because I know you're paying."

"You're so weird you know."

"How am I weird?"

"You're not falling for my greatness and sexiness duh."

"Trust me, when the time comes, you know I will be." Once he heard that, Laxus ruffled her hair and she squealed while unwrapping her arm from his to try and fix her hair. "Laxus! Don't mess up my hair!" He grinned at her.

"So you ARE complete girl! Can't wait till I hear that queal again behind closed doors hehehe." Juvia blushed heavily before calling him a pervert. She was actually happy that he had the youth water from two days ago otherwise she might never be in this situation. She grinned up at him.

"You're so lucky I love you."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and sent an electric current running through her which made her moan slightly and he smirked.

"Tch, I love you too cutie."

* * *

Yes, I am VERY MUCH AWARE that Juvia and Laxus are OOC but I don't care because I wrote it hehehehe. I HAVE THE POWER MWAHAHAHAH. Anyway yes, in this fanfic, Juvia is in fact over Gray and she had a crush on Laxus even when he was still an adult.

Please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or flood. I love you guys so I would love me some reviews too! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ME ON FANFICTION WOHOO!

Lolita-chan


End file.
